Love
by MiracleGirl Rin07
Summary: Kise Ryota —seorang model yang sudah menyukai Midorima Shintaro sejak lama. sebuah 'kecelakaan' membuatnya menjadi dekat dengan Midorima, akankah Midorima membalas perasaannya? MidoKise. Yaoi.


**_LOV_****_E_** by _MiracleGirl Rin07_

Kuroko no basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

Rated : T

Pairing : MidoKise

Warning : BL / yaoi, OOC, Typo (maybe) kaku, aneh, dsb.

A/N : ini pict pertama saya di fandom ini, jadi mohon dimaklumi jika tidak sesuai dengan karakter asli :3

.

_Happy Reading!_

_._

Seorang pemuda berambut hijau tengah berjalan santai menuju sekolah, ditangannya terdapat sebuah lucky item berupa boneka rilakuma berwarna kuning. Suasana disekitarnya sudah mulai ramai oleh orang-orang yang berangkat kerja atau sekolah, sesekali ia membalas sapaan dari teman-temannya dengan singkat sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang tidak merosot sedikitpun.

Saat ia hendak melewati gerbang sekolah, seseorang memanggilnya dari arah belakang. "Shin-_chan_!" pemuda bernama lengkap Midorima Shintaro itu menoleh dan mendapati Takao Kazunari, temannya sedari kecil tengah berlari sambil melambaikan tangan kearahnya. "Shin-_chan_, tega sekali kau meninggalkanku!" Takao merajuk, ia masih terlihat agak kesusahan saat mengambil nafas.

"Itu karena kau lama sekali, _nanodayo_. Aku tidak mau datang terlambat hanya karena menunggumu _nodayo_." Midorima kembali membenarkan letak kacamata, kali ini memang agak merosot. setelah melihat Takao bernafas dengan normal, Midorima pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki gerbang sekolah diikuti Takao yang masih menggerutu.

"Yah.. aku lupa belum mengerjakan tugas, jadi semalam aku begadang untuk menyelesaikannya. Huftt, aku masih mengantuk, Shin-_chan_~"

"Hmph! salahmu sendiri karena menunda-nunda untuk mengerjakannya _nodayo_." Takao menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa, tiba-tiba ekspresinya berubah geli ketika ia melihat benda yang dibawa oleh temannya. "Shin-_chan,_ kali ini kau membawa rilakuma ke sekolah?" Takao bertanya sambil menahan tawa, menurutnya Midorima itu keren, tapi dia juga aneh karena selalu mempercayai sebuah ramalan.

"hari ini cancer menempati angka kedua dari bawah, untuk menangkal kesialan aku harus membawa boneka rilakuma kuning kemana pun aku pergi _nodayo_." Takao tak kuasa menahan tawanya lagi ketika wajah Midorima memerah karena malu, suara tawanya yang terdengar agak kencang membuat beberapa orang menoleh kearah mereka berdua. "Takao, jika kau masih saja tertawa, aku akan menendangmu sekarang juga _nodayo_." kacamata yang dipakainya berkilat ketika ia mengatakan hal itu, aura membunuh menguar dari tubuhnya membuat Takao menghentikan tawanya. "Gomen, gomen, Shin-_chan._"

Midorima tak membalas, ia terus melangkah dengan muka datar membuat Takao merasa bersalah. Ia hendak bicara ketika seseorang berambut kuning berlari melewatinya dengan kecepatan penuh, hampir saja orang itu menabraknya namun ia berhasil menghindar. Midorima yang sudah agak jauh didepannya tentu tak mengetahui jika ada yang berlari dibelakangnya. Takao melebarkan matanya dengan tangan terulur kedepan "Shin-_chan, _awas—!"

**_Brukh!_**

belum sempat Takao menyelesaikan ucapannya, pemuda pirang yang berlari sambil melihat kearah belakang dengan wajah panik itu sukses menabrak Midorima dengan keras dan membuat Midorima jatuh kedepan dengan wajah yang terlebih dahulu mencium tanah. "Ouch! hidungku!" tersangka kecelakaan berseru kesakitan ketika hidungnya menabrak punggung Midorima yang keras dengan kecepatan penuh, ia bangkit duduk dari acara telungkupnya diatas punggung Midorima sambil mengelus hidungnya yang memerah.

"Khh.." si pirang tersentak ketika telinganya mendengar suara kesakitan yang bukan berasal darinya, saat ia melihat kebawah, ia menemukan sebuah kepala hijau dengan punggung yang ia dudukki. "Ahh! Maafkan aku! Apa Midorima_cchi_ tidak apa-apa?" buru-buru si pirang turun dari punggung kokoh itu dan membantu pemiliknya untuk bangun. "Shin-_chan, _kau baik-baik saja?" Takao mendekat kearah mereka dengan wajah cemas, ia menatap Midorima yang kini keningnya sedikit mengeluarkan darah, bahkan kacamatanya pun ikut pecah. "Aku tidak apa-apa nodayo."

"Tsk, siapa yang berani menabrakku?" Midorima mendecih ketika melihat lucky item-nya agak kotor oleh tanah. "M-maaf, Midorima_cchi__! _Ah, Midorima_cchi_ terluka! a-aku akan membawa Midorima_cchi_ ke ruang kesehatan!" si pirang manis memapah Midorima yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya dengan agak kesusahan, Takao yang melihatnya tentu saja langsung membantu pemuda pirang itu menuju ruang kesehatan untuk mengobati Midorima yang sepertinya agak terkilir.

•w•

Ketika mereka tiba diruang kesehatan tak ada guru yang bertugas disana dan Takao pamit pergi ke kelasnya terlebih dulu, jadi pemuda pirang itu menyuruh Midorima untuk duduk di kursi yang disediakan disana sementara dia mencari kotak p3k. setelah menemukannya si pirang pun mendekat kearah Midorima dan membersihkan lukanya terlebih dahulu. rasa dingin dan perih dari alkohol membuat Midorima tanpa sadar mendesih.

"Perih ya? tahan sebentar, ne. setelah ini Midorima_cchi _pasti akan merasa lebih baik." ucap si pirang. pandangannya melembut dan diwajahnya yang manis terdapat semburat tipis, ia merasa lebih terpesona ketika melihat Midorima yang tak memakai kacamata dengan jarak wajah yang begitu dekat dengannya. bahkan pemuda pirang itu bisa menghirup wangi tubuh Midorima yang beraroma _mint._

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" Midorima bertanya ketika pemuda dihadapannya tengah menempelkan plester pada luka di dahinya, ia sedikit meringis ketika si pirang tanpa sengaja menekannya terlalu keras karena terkejut. "A-ah.. r-rambutmu! ya, aku melihat rambutmu berwarna hijau jadi aku memanggilmu Midori hehehe." si pirang menjawab asal sambil tertawa canggung disertai semburat yang kian menebal, mendengar jawaban yang memang benar itu membuat Midorima agak kesal dengan perempatan siku-siku yang muncul di dahinya.

"Kau memanggilku begitu karena rambutku berwarna hijau? sungguh tidak sopan _nanodayo_." ia bersidekap sambil menatap tajam pemuda pirang didepannya yang terlihat salah tingkah dengan wajah merah. "Siapa namamu? Dan lagi, apa yang mengejarmu sehingga kau menabarak tubuhku nodayo."

si pirang menatap Midorima tak percaya, masa iya pemuda penggemar Oha-Asa itu tak mengenalnya? "Midorima_cchi _tidak mengenalku?" Midorima mendengus sebentar sebelum mengambil kacamata cadangan dan memakainya, membuatnya mampu melihat si kuning dengan lebih jelas. satu kata yang mampu mendeskripsikan pemuda kuning didepannya ini, Manis. lebih manis daripada boneka rilakuma kuning-nya yang sudah agak kotor.

tanpa sadar Midorima terus menatapnya, menatap mata sewarna madu yang indah dengan bulu mata panjang, menatap hidung mungil yang mancung, dan juga bibir sewarna peach yang seolah memintanya untuk— "Midorima_cchi_?" si pirang menatapnya bingung dengan kepala sedikit ditelengkan, helaian pirangnya yang menjuntai menutupi sekitar mata mengikuti gerakannya membuat Midorima menahan diri untuk menyibak rambut yang terlihat halus itu.

Berdehem sebentar dengan wajah sedikit bersemu, Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Aku bertanya padamu _nanodayo,_ seharusnya kau menjawab, bukan malah balik bertanya _nodayo_." Midorima melihat pemuda dihadapannya memasang raut sedih, namun itu hanya sesaat. Karena detik berikutnya, si pirang memasang wajah yang merajuk. "Jadi Midorima_cchi _beneran tidak mengenalku _'ssu_? Aku ini seorang model lho, namaku Kise Ryota _'ssu._ Aku tadi sedang dikejar oleh fansku, makanya aku berlari tanpa melihat sekitar, hehe."

Midorima mengerutkan kening mendengarnya, oh jadi dia adalah model yang selalu dibicarakan oleh Takao dan juga teman-teman sekelasnya? memang benar sih, menurut percakapan mereka bahwa Kise Ryota itu tampan dan manis disaat bersamaan. Pada awalnya Midorima mengira jika orang didepannya ini adalah seorang gadis karena bulu matanya yang lentik itu, tapi begitu ia menatap kebawah, ia menemukannya memakai **_Celana _**seragam yang sama dengan yang dipakai olehnya.

"Aku memang mendengar jika disekolah ini ada seorang model _nodayo_, tapi aku tidak tahu jika kau adalah orangnya _nanodayo._" ucap Midorima, ia kembali menaikkan kacamatanya dan Kise tersipu melihat gerakan itu. Melupakan niatnya yang hendak merajuk karena Midorima tak mengenalnya.

"A-ah, apa Midorima_cchi _sudah merasa baikan? Aku akan mengantar Midorima_cchi _sampai ke kelas." Kise mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan agak tergagap, membuat Midorima bertanya-tanya dalam hati kenapa dia bicara seperti orang yang gugup. Menganggukkan kepala, Midorima lebih memilih mengiyakan tawaran si pirang manis didepannya.

Kemudian mereka pun berjalan bersama menuju kelas 1-a, kelas Midorima sambil sesekali mengobrol.

_•MidoKise•_

Hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan, Midorima dan Kise menjadi semakin dekat setelah insiden tabrakkan itu. Midorima mulai merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya jika itu menyangkut Kise Ryota. Kise adalah temannya, begitupun dengan Takao. ia akan merasa marah jika ada orang yang mengganggu dan menggoda Takao, ia pikir itu wajar karena Takao adalah temannya sejak ia kecil.

Namun saat ia melihat orang-orang mengejar, menggoda bahkan merayu Kise, entah kenapa ia benar-benar merasa sangat marah, ia selalu bertanya dalam hati, apa yang terjadi? bukankah ia baru mengenal Kise beberapa bulan ini, dibanding dengan Takao yang sudah bersamanya sejak mereka kecil? lantas kenapa segala emosinya akan menjadi lebih kuat ketika itu berhubungan dengan si model pirang itu? namun berapa kali pun ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, ia tetap tak pernah menemukan jawabannya.

Midorima bingung, terlebih ketika ia hendak pulang Takao malah menyeretnya kembali kedalam kelasnya yang sudah sepi. ia melihat wajah pemuda itu berantakan dengan mata sembab entah kenapa, saat ia akan bertanya, Takao terlebih dahulu melayangkan pertanyaan yang membuat Midorima semakin bingung.

"Ne Shin-_chan, _apakah kau menyukai Kise?" Midorima menatap Takao terkejut, diwajahnya tersapu rona merah yang tipis, meskipun diluar mendung membuat keadaan kelas menjadi agak gelap, tapi Takao mampu melihat rona itu. Matanya kembali memanas dan buram, sekuat tenaga ia tahan air mata yang siap meluncur kapan saja. ia ingin mendengar penjelasan yang pasti dari temannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Takao? Aku tidak menyukainya _nanodayo._" Midorima menaikkan letak kacamatanya, dan Takao menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika melihat gerakan itu. ia tahu jika Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya yang tak melorot sedikitpun, itu berarti Midorima tengah merasa gugup dan malu.

Menghela nafas, Takao memberanikan diri menatap tepat pada iris Midorima yang terhalang kacamata. "Lantas kenapa kau belakangan ini begitu dekat dengannya? kau bahkan melupakanku, Shin-_chan._" Midorima terdiam, benarkah ia menyukai si pirang itu? ia sudah berkali-kali menyangkal pikiran tentang hal itu namun, perasaan kesal dan marah yang tak beralasan ketika melihat Kise yang mengobrol dan tertawa bersama orang lain itu, perasaan apakah itu?

"Shin-_chan, _jawab pertanyaanku!"

Midorima tersentak ketika Takao sedikit berseru kearahnya, kembali ia naikkan kacamatanya untuk mengusir kegugupan. sebelum mengatakan sesuatu, yang mungkin saja bukan berasal dari hatinya. "Aku tidak meninggalkanmu, _nanodayo. _Takao, kau ini aneh sekali, aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kecil _nodayo. _sedangkan aku baru mengenal Kise beberapa bulan ini. jika aku harus menyukai salah satu diantara kalian, bukankah seharusnya aku lebih menyukaimu daripada Kise? dan lagi aku—"

**_Krriett.._**

"A-ah maaf aku mengganggu, aku pikir Midorima_cchi _ketiduran dikelas, makanya aku menyusul kesini untuk pulang bersama _'ssu. _K-kalau begitu, aku duluan ya. J-jaa!" Kise berlari menjauh dari ruang kelas Midorima dengan wajah sendu, dan Midorima melihatnya. "Maaf Takao, aku harus pergi sekarang." kemudian Midorima langsung pergi mengejar pemuda pirang itu. "Tunggu, Kise! ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan! Kiseee!"

Takao mematung, tanpa dapat dibendung lagi air matanya mengalir ketika Midorima pergi mengejar Kise. bukankah tadi Midorima bilang jika ia lebih menyukai Takao dibanding Kise? lantas kenapa Midorima malah mengejar pemuda itu, seolah tak ingin terjadi kesalah-pahaman diantara mereka, dan meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Shin-_chan__.._" Takao menggumam lirih, ia pun lebih memilih untuk menangis sepuasnya didalam kelas yang telah sepi itu.

.

"_B-baka.. —hiks! _seharusnya aku tahu jika Midorima_cchi _lebih menyayangi Takao_cchi. —hiks! _s-seharusnya aku tidak mengganggu hubungan mereka _—hiks! _seharusnya a-aku.. aku tidak mencintainya _—hiks!__" _Kise duduk dikursi taman, membiarkan hujan membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. air mata terus mengalir menyatu dengan air hujan, ia tak mempedulikan orang-orang yang menatapnya aneh karena berdiam diri ditengah hujan deras, ia tak mempedulikan tubuhnya yang mulai menggigil kedinginan. ia hanya berharap, hujan kali ini mampu menghapus semua kesedihannya dalam tiap tetes yang mengalir itu.

"T-tapi bagaimana pun juga.. a-aku _—hiks! _aku sangat m-mencintainya _—hiks!"_ . "Mencintai siapa?" Tubuh Kise menegang ketika telinganya mendengar suara itu, dengan ragu-ragu ia mendongakkan kepalanya secara perlahan untuk meyakinkan pendengarannya. begitu mendongak, Kise melihatnya berdiri dihadapannya. nafasnya terengah dengan seragam yang sama basahnya.

"M-midorima_cchi.._" ucap Kise tak percaya. "Kenapa kau malah berlari? itu semua tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan _nanodayo._" Midorima mendekat kearahnya, berdiri tepat dihadapannya dan mengulurkan tangan padanya. Kise terdiam, ia menatap tangan yang terulur kearahnya dengan ekspresi terkejut. "Kenapa Modorima_cchi _mengejarku?" tanyanya lirih, kepalanya kembali menunduk membuat helaian pirang itu menutupi wajahnya.

"Karena aku menyukaimu ahh bukan—Aku mencintaimu, _nanodayo_." jawab Midorima mantap, membuat Kise tersentak dan kembali menatapnya terkejut. seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. "Midorima_cchi.._"

...

"Maaf Takao, aku harus pergi sekarang." ucap Midorima yang kemudian pergi. ia berteriak memanggil Kise namun teriakannya kalah oleh suara hujan yang deras. ia berlari menerobos hujan untuk mencari si pirang, tak ia hiraukan seragamnya yang basah terkena hujan. ia mencarinya dimana-mana namun Midorima tak kunjung menemukannya juga. _sial, _kemana perginya si pirang itu?

"Tunggu, kenapa aku mengejarnya?" Midorima tertegun mendengar pertanyaannya sendiri, kenapa ia memilih mengejar Kise, daripada menenangkan Takao yang ia tahu sedang menagis sekarang? Kenapa ia malah meninggalkan Takao sendirian disana dan malah mencari Kise ditengah hujan deras begini?

"Apakah aku.. menyukainya?" Midorima menghentikan langkahnya, ia berdiri mematung ditengah hujan deras yang seakan tak mau berhenti. Apakah benar ia menyukai Kise? otaknya menyangkal pertanyaan itu namun, hatinya berkehendak lain. Midorima memantapkan hati, ia akan mengalah dan lebih memilih kata hatinya walau otaknya terus menyangkal. ya, sudah ia putuskan, jika ia memang lebih menyukai —mencintai Kise Ryota, dibanding Takao, teman kecilnya.

dan disinilah ia berada, berdiri dihadapan Kise sambil mengatakan apa yang hatinya perintahkan. "—Aku mencintaimu, _nanodayo._"

"Midorima_cchi.._"

Midorima membungkuk sambil tersenyum lembut, ia merapihkan helaian pirang yang menutupi sebagian wajah Kise dan menangkup wajah manis itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya. perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kise yang masih menatapnya terkejut, ia bisa meraskan nafas Kise yang sedikit terengah disertai isakan kecil. menghapus jarak diantara mereka dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir yang sekarang sangat dingin dan pucat itu dengan lembut.

"Ne Ryota, bisakah kau katakan sekali lagi siapa orang yang kau cintai itu?" tanya Midorima setelah ia melepaskan kecupannya pada bibir Kise, ia memandang wajah manis yang sekarang bersemu itu dengan pandangan memuja. ohh betapa bodohnya ia karena baru menyadari bahwa ia sangat mencintai pemuda pirang didepannya ini.

"A-aku.. Aku mencintai Midorima_cchi.."_ dan wajahnya pun tambah memanas ketika Kise mengatakan hal itu, ia tak sanggup menatap langsung pada Midorima sekarang. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Kise Ryota. kau milikku sekarang, _nodayo._" kemudian Midorima langsung membawa tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya itu kedalam pelukannya dengan lembut, bibirnya merapalkan kata cinta sambil mengecup kepalanya berulang kali membuat Kise balas memeluknya tak kalah erat.

"Arigatou, Shin._._" Kise berbisik lirih, yang dibalas oleh Midorima dengan mempererat pelukannya dan mengecup keningnya lama. Kise tersenyum, tanpa sadar air matanya kembali menetes. namun kali ini ia menangis bahagia, ia bahagia karena ternyata Midorima membalas cintanya.

.

.

**_End_**

.

yosh, makasih buat yang baca sampe akhir. gk ada yang baca juga gpp, karena aku cuma mau menyalurkan imajinasi ( ? ) ku disini :3 ehh tapi kalo ada yang mau review saya akan terima dengan senang hati kritik dan sarannya (tpi jan pedes ya kritiknya ehehe).


End file.
